In general, consumer goods to be worn, such as shoes, bags, backpacks, gloves, and clothes can be provided with string fastening devices which are tightened or loosened by using a string.
The string fastening devices in the related art have a structure in which the string passes through a hole provided therein and fastened or permanently fixed so that the string and the string fastening device are integrally combined.
Such a string fastening device has a problem in that it is difficult to separate the string from the string fastening device and an operation of mounting and fixing the string is also inconvenient, resulting in lowering merchantability.
In addition, in the related art, since the string fastening device is sold while being mounted on industrial products in a state where the string is already installed in the string fastening device in the industrial products such as shoes, bags, backpacks, gloves, and clothes, there is still a problem in that there is inconvenience that the string is fastened or loosen by hands